


Fear

by looser_girl_25



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author, Character Death, Fanfiction, Fiction, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Journalism, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, POV First Person, Writing, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looser_girl_25/pseuds/looser_girl_25
Summary: I, Rintaro Suna, have done a survey on 100 different people, asking them what they fear the most. 14 said spiders, 13 said heights, and the last 75 said silence. I asked all these people; why? Why do you fear these things the most? I never heard the same answer twice.From what I have gathered, spiders are feared for unknown reasons. The best answer I got was because they “look scary.” Heights are feared because it is an easy way to die/get incredibly injured. And people fear silence the most because it makes them go crazy. It leaves them with their own thoughts, and they say their thoughts haunt them. Heights are feared because it is an easy way to die/get incredibly injured
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a step try I’ve been working on for a while now, and it it is still an ongoing project! I have decided to share it in chapters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it!
> 
> ⚠️PLEASE NOTE THIS STORY HAS MENTIONS OF THE FOLLOWING:  
> \- self harm  
> \- suicide  
> \- rape  
> \- murder  
> \- abuse  
> IF ANY OF THESE TOPICS ARE TRIGGERING, PLEASE BE CAREFUL READING, OR PLEASE DO NOT READ THE WHOLE STORY⚠️

I asked people; “what do you fear most?” 

Ranked number 3; spiders

Ranked number 2; heights

Ranked number 1;  _ silence _

I asked them; “why?”

I never heard the same answer twice. 

People fear spiders because they have 8 legs and are poisonous. 

People fear heights because depending on the elevation, falling could cause permanent damage, or worse. It could kill you. 

People fear silence because it makes them feel alone, or it drives them mad as time goes on.

I don’t understand why. Why does silence scare people so much? I just want to know;  _ what does it feel like to be engulfed by the silence?  _

_ \-------------------- _

I walked around town with my journal in one hand and a cold iced coffee in the other. It was near winter, so most would wonder; why does he walk around with iced coffee? Simple: hot coffee doesn’t give me the energy I need to write the paper. 

“Rintaro-chan~” I turned around swiftly, staring at my best friend. He was running straight towards me, a hat covering his silky silver hair, and a light grey sweatshirt with a pale blue jean jacket over top. He had amazing style, and one day I’m hoping to interview him. He wants to be a designer, and he really could be. 

“Miya-san how many times do I have to tell you; stop calling me that.” Miya is his last name. I still don’t have the heart to call him by his first name, it’s a little too embarrassing for me. 

“And how many times do I have to tell you; call me by Osamu, not Miya” He stopped running and stood in front of me, panting like a dog. “I knew I would find you here” 

“You can find me anywhere in town. I have some writing I need to do, wanna go to the cafe with me?” I pulled my stark white scarf down to take a sip of my coffee, “It won’t take very long, really, I just need to finish my survey entry.”

Osamu frowned at me. He clearly didn’t want to hang out while I did work, but he knows how important the newspaper club is to me. “Please, Miya-san?” I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled a little, even though he couldn't see it due to my scarf. 

“Alright, but just this once, Rintaro-kun” 

He smiled at me. Osamu’s cheeks were a soft shade of red, probably due to the harsh wind. I sighed when I heard him sniffle. The scarf that was once around my neck had moved to his because I didn’t want my friend to get a cold. “Don’t say anything.” 

_ \-------------------- _

We walked to the cafe that was about a block away from where we met. When we walked in, it was warm and silent. “See, this isn’t so bad.” I went and sat down in the dark corner of the room, where no one else really went. 

“Why do we have to sit back here?” I sat down and said nothing, pulling out my journal and writing about my results…

_ I, Rintaro Suna, have done a survey on 100 different people, asking them what they fear the most. 14 said spiders, 13 said heights, and the last 75 said silence. I asked all these people; why? Why do you fear these things the most? I never heard the same answer twice.  _

_ From what I have gathered, spiders are feared for unknown reasons. The best answer I got was because they “look scary.” Heights are feared because it is an easy way to die/get incredibly injured. And people fear silence the most because it makes them go crazy. It leaves them with their own thoughts, and they say their thoughts haunt them. Heights are feared because it is an easy way to die/get incredibly injured.  _

__

I finished off my writing after about 15 minutes. As I said, I don’t take long to write when it’s quiet. Osamu was being patient, staying quiet, and drinking a cup of coffee he got whilst I was writing. “I’m done”

“Finally” He moved closer to me and smiled, looking down at what I had written. “What do you fear most, Rintaro-chan?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar. Come on, what is it? I fear being alone. It sucks. Ever since I was born me and Atsumu have been together, until we met our friends. You have been my friend, and when we’re not together I’m with my twin.    
  
“You have to be scared of something, we’re all scared of something.” Osamu gave me a warm smile. I just stared back at him blankly. That smile of his faded, and he sighed. “You don’t have to say, it’s alright”   
  
“No I wanna say, I just don’t know how to describe it.” I looked at him, and his dark chocolate brown eyes were staring right back at me. Our faces were close, and it made me blush a little. “But I seriously don’t know, Miya-san”   
_ \-------------------- _ _  
_ I lived alone, with just my cat, so me and Osamu walked to my house often to just hangout. I keep the place pretty clean. The countertops are black, and you can’t see any dust or dirt on them. The stovetop is shiny, and the floors get mopped frequently. Osamu says it’s cleaner than his place, I disagree. While it may be clean, my apartment is far from organized. 

“I really should go through your cabinets and drawers, Rintaro-chan, and help you organize this place. You’ve lived here for how long?” He laughed at me as he took his shoes off, placing his bag and coat in the small closet by the front door. 

“Hush, if you wanna help so bad why don’t you just do it already? Jeez.” I rolled my eyes and walked into my room, ready to just relax after my uneventful morning. “Just don’t be too loud, okay?”

Osamu smiled and started walking to the kitchen. He was ready to organize things, whilst I decided to take a nap. It wasn’t long until I fell asleep. The silent sounds of Osamu going through my kitchen was quite relaxing. I assumed he finished soon after I fell asleep, but he decided to stay for a while longer.    
_ \-------------------- _

My nap was cut short due to the yelling from my bathroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, “I told you to not be so-”   
  


“Suna tell me what the hell this is!” I stopped rubbing my eyes, and I looked at what Osamu held in his hand.  _ Shit.  _ __  
_  
_ __ He knows.  I rubbed my eyes again and rolled over, “what the hell does it look like, Miya-san?” he started walking closer, and I just curled into a ball. “Go away. Leave me alone… please Miya-san…” my body started shaking, and I was scared. 

To my surprise, he set the silver object down and sat on my bed, rubbing my back. “Suna-kun, talk to me....” I stayed silent. “Show me your arms…” I gave him no response. “Please, Suna, I’m worried…”

“If you’re so worried then get rid of the damn things.” I sniffled a little then turned to face Osamu. 

“Suna-kun…” Osamu stared at me, then placed his hand on my cheeks, “Please show me, so I can help you clean them up better and bangade them.”

I nodded and then sat up, sitting criss cross then I sighed. I was nervous to show him my arms. They were worse than they were last time, and I couldn’t help but start crying at the sight of them. I closed my eyes tight and held my arm out. I felt Osamu listing my sleeves, then he pulled my arm up towards… his face?

“Wha-” I opened my eyes as I felt his lips meet my arm. Osamu lightly kissed the cuts and placed his hand over them, like he was protecting them. “W-what was that for?” I raised an eyebrow and stared into Osamu’s eyes. His fox-like eyes met mine, and they had a sparkle to them. 

“Because I’m trying to protect you… I love you, Rintaro, you know that”

_ \-------------------- _


End file.
